


Promises

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calliope rests in a dream bubble, alone, until Roxy appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

She’s walking. Rather, she’s wandering.

When you spot her, the surroundings are a town but as she walks it shifts into a desert, a forest, the sea. She’s walking on water, too absorbed in her thoughts to care or even notice.

You recognize her when she’s walking on pavement in the middle of nowhere, literal nothingness and road. Sweeps of blond hair and her form, her body which you’ve admired (coveted) for so long.

You brush your cheek with your fingertips, you can’t let see you like this, no makeup, no wig, nothing but an ugly green skull monster and she stops and looks up at you (bright pink, so bright) inquisitively. You can see her brow furrow but she’s not yelling or screaming (always so kind, always) and keeps walking.

You’re sitting on soft grass in a meadow, under a big oak. It’s the kind of landscape you could only daydream about.

She kneels in front of you. Inspects your Prospit clothes and tilts her head to the side.

“I have this weird feeling we’ve met before but I’m pretty sure I never talked to any green ladies.”

You gap at her. You feel so very warm inside and words aren’t coming out and she’s staring at you and _she smiles_.

“I’m…” you say, resisting the urge to curl into a little ball and never come out “I’m Calliope. Uhm. UranianUmbra.”

For a second nothing happens and you’re sure she’s in shock and she’ll turn around and run but then her arms are around you and you can feel her smiling against your neck and no one has ever been this close to you.

You tentatively wrap your arms around her and she doesn’t pull back.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Not that it’s a great thing you’re here but…I’m just so happy to see you.”

You grab onto her purple pajamas and sigh, closing your blank eyes.

She is everything you saw, imagined and more.

You gasp and hold on tighter and you feels tears streaming down your face and she’s comforting you and hugging you and it’s too much, you can’t take it.

You lie in her arms for minutes and hours and maybe days and it’s the best place you’ve ever been.

But she nudges you and you look up at her and she looks very sad. You suddenly feel terrified.

“I have to go.”

“Please don’t.” you say, your voice strained and trembling.

“I have to wake up. But I’ll be back.”

You find that hard to believe.

“I promise I’ll be back.”

You’re trembling and shaking. She wipes tears from your face.

“You promise?”

“Of course.” She says and smiles and such bright pink eyes and you can’t believe they’re looking at you.

She’s fading.

In a minute she’s gone, back to the land of the living.

You sit and wait under the oak tree and time passes except not really.

You’ve curled in the floor, hugging yourself when you feel a light touché on your side.

You open your eyes and it’s purple and blond and oh-so-bright pink.

And you smile.


End file.
